Shock Wave 2
| director = Herman Yau | producer = Andy Lau | writer = Herman Yau Erica Lee | screenplay = | story = | based on = | starring = Andy Lau Sean Lau Ni Ni | narrator = | music = Mak Chun Hung | cinematography = Joe Chan | editing = Azrael Chung | studio = Universe Entertainment Focus Films Alibaba Pictures Ying Ming Film Wowstar Creative Entertainment L.R.C. Media | distributor = Universe Films Distribution | released = | runtime = | country = Hong Kong | language = Cantonese | budget = | gross = }} Shock Wave 2 is an upcoming Hong Kong action film written and directed by Herman Yau, produced by and starring Andy Lau. The film is a thematic sequel in-title-only to the 2017 film, Shock Wave, featuring a new storyline and characters. In the film, Lau plays a former bomb disposal officer who falls into coma in an explosion and becomes a top suspect of a terrorist attack. After being apprehended, he escapes from prison as a fugitive to prove his innocence. The film was first announced on 15 March 2018. Production for Shock Wave 2 began in March 2019 and is set for theatrical release in the spring of 2020. Plot A series of bomb explosions have been occurring in Hong Kong, causing fear amongst the public. Former bomb disposal officer Poon Sing-fung (Andy Lau) fell into a coma at a crime scene injured in an explosion and becomes top wanted criminal after the police suspects of his ties with the criminal organisation, the Resurrection Goup. After waking up from his coma, Poon was interrogated and imprisoned. Poon escapes from prison in order to investigate the truth and prove his innoncence. On his lonely and helpless road, Poon enlists the help of his comrade in arms, bomb disposal officer Tung Cheuk-man (Sean Lau). However, the two fall into a conflict of black and white as Tung must choose between justice and friendship. Tung decides to choose the latter and assists his friend. At the same time, Poon's ex-girlfriend, Pong Ling (Ni Ni), who is now the chief inspector of the Counter Terrorism Response Unit, desperate to discover the culprit behind the series of explosions, persuades Poon to come in contact with the Resurrection Group to find out this mysterious organisation's next terrorist move and prove his innocence. Poon realises that exposing the truth is just as challenging as disposing explosives, risking his life as he races against time. Cast *Andy Lau as Poon Sing-fung (潘乘風), a former bomb dispoal of the Explosive Ordinance Disposal Bureau (EOD) who becomes a top suspect of a terrorist attack and falling unconscious from an explosion. *Sean Lau as Tung Cheuk-man (董卓文), a bomb disposal officer of the EOD and Poon's comrade in arms who assists his friend to prove the latter's innocence *Ni Ni as Pong Ling (龐玲), Poon's ex-girlfriend who is the chief inspector of the Counter Terrorism Response Unit *Philip Keung *Tse Kwan-ho *Ron Ng *Timmy Hung *Kenny Wong *Alvin Cheung *Zhang Yang Production Development During a celebration event for the box office success of Shock Wave on 4 May 2017, producer and star Andy Lau unofficially announces a sequel to the film will be made in response to the film's success. On 16 March 2018, Universe Entertainment officially confirms a sequel, titled Shock Wave 2, will be made and released a teaser film poster. Lau will return as producer and star while Herman Yau will also return as director. Daneil Lam, president of Universe Entertainment, reveals that the screenplay of the sequel is currently being developed and production will commence in 2019. Yau also reveals that Shock Wave 2 will be a thematic sequel with new characters and a new story line. A week later, the film was promoted at the 2018 Hong Kong International Film & TV Market (Filmart), which ran from 19 to 22 March 2018. Filming On 8 March 2019 while attending as a presenter for the 25th Hong Kong Film Critics Society Award ceremony, Andy Lau revealed that he had began working on the filming of Shock Wave 2, and appearing in a new hairstyle look for his role in the film. On 11 March 2019, reporters spotted the crew filming a scene around Fa Yuen Street and Golden Fish Street in Mongkok, where director Herman Yau and cast members Ni Ni and Timmy Hung were present. On 28 March 2019, the film held its production commencement blessing ceremony in Kam Tin, Yuen Long. The ceremony was attended by director Herman Yau along with cast members Lau, Sean Lau, Ni, Philip Keung, Tse Kwan-ho, Ron Ng, Hung, Kenny Wong, Alvin Cheung and Zhang Yang. On 30 March 2018, filming of a car explosion scene took place in Temple Street where cast members Andy Lau, Sean Lau, Keung, Ng and Wong were present. Real firefighters and paramedics were employed for the filming of this scene instead of using extra actors On 27 April 2019, filming of a major explosion scene involving Lau dropping a grenade into a sandbag defence place in East Tsim Sha Tsui. A number of police cars, ambulances and an EOD vehicle were used in the scene along with over 50 extra actors. Production for Shock Wave 2 officially wrapped up on 8 May 2019, where a wrap up ceremony was held on the same day at the Marco Polo Hongkong Hotel in Tsim Sha Tsui attended by the cast and crew. See also *Andy Lau filmography References External links *[https://m.facebook.com/movie.ShockWave/ 拆彈專家2 Shock Wave 2] on Facebook Category:Hong Kong films Category:Upcoming films Category:2010s action thriller films Category:2010s sequel films Category:Hong Kong action thriller films Category:Hong Kong sequel films Category:Police detective films Category:Cantonese-language films Category:Films produced by Andy Lau Category:Films directed by Herman Yau Category:Films about terrorism Category:Films set in Hong Kong Category:Films shot in Hong Kong Category:2020 films